


Happy Heist

by Hans_On



Series: Once Upon An October [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, eggtheft, penguin!love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hans_On/pseuds/Hans_On
Summary: Cas and Dean are penguins. (What more needs to be said?)*First day of Promptober challenge on the Profound Bond server!*
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Once Upon An October [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946686
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Happy Heist

**Author's Note:**

> While doing my penguin research I learned Gentoo have big butts and Adelie are super into rocks and super homo (orgies!). Enjoy this info XD
> 
> #12

So what if it was a bit weird. Their home was weird.

They had strange skinned, bipedal creatures that came from the sky to feed them, an invisible underwater barrier with more creatures in an alien looking place and fake ledges and colorful walls of nothing.

So if Dean wanted to give his pebble to Cas, who was to say he couldn’t. 

There were some pretty nice real pebbles all over the place, especially by one of the real rock outcroppings they all hung out on and Dean had kicked around for a bit, found a super smooth white rock he had plucked up in his mouth and carefully toddled off with to polish in secret, and the day he presented it to Castiel, he waddled up, stood chest to chest with him and then dropped the shiny white gift right at his feet proudly.

Cas was who swam with him, brought him pieces of fish when the scrum at feeding got too rowdy, was one of the ones who snuggled with him at night. So what if they weren’t even the same species?

There were females here and yeah, he should want one of them, but why fight with some other bird for the affection of someone he didn’t really want when he had the attention of one bird who did want him. On more than one occasion Cas has nipped at his tail; a signal if there was one. The first time Dean had been startled and had waddled away anxiously, hyper aware of the sweeping of his Gentoo tail. The second time they had been trooped in a line to the water’s edge and while he had jumped again he hadn’t run and Cas had just clicked at him. After the third time where Dean had admittedly, purposely ‘fanned’ in Cas’ face, and he’d had to flap off an attempted nuzzling in the middle of feeding, it occurred to him - why not?

Cas looked down at the pebble, his head tilted at it before he rolled it under a foot. It seemed to please as he let out a low, deep squawk and plucked it up before turning from Dean and waddling off to the cropping they usually slept by. Dean threw his head back to let out a few happy honks and then waddled quickly after his  _ ‘matematemate’  _ \- oh, they’d have to build a nest and save food and gather more rocks…

When he made it to where Cas had deposited his gift from Dean, poor Dean was caught off-guard, nuzzled into submission and hurriedly mounted as if he were the smaller one, gakking offendedly at first. Cas’ gentle nuzzling, even as he pressed urgently with his feet at Dean’s back to get to his cloaca was adorable dammit, so Dean allowed it. But it was totally going to be his turn next.

Over the next few weeks they collect a lot of the real pebbles around and make a pretty rad nest and Dean gets to mount Cas more than he gets mounted so that’s cool too. The first rock he gave Cas gets pride of place in the bottom corner of their nest.  _ Theirs _ . 

Now if only they had an egg.

Dean really liked Cas. Loved him even. Cas would be a great mother if he were female but he wasn’t. So the egg didn’t seem like a possibility until a couple of other nests sprung up too and one of them...well it happened to have two and Dean figured he was doing that pair a favour really. 

Two chicks? In this ecosystem?

So in the dead of afternoon while the Adelie pair was split, one swimming and the other lured away by feeding time, Cas delicately rolled the egg of his choosing out of the nest and Dean tucked it up on his feet under his body and they slowly waddled it away.

When it was safely tucked into their nest, Cas proudly settled himself down onto their egg and chirped at Dean, plumage fluffing in satisfaction. Their first child would be just like Cas.

They were gonna be _parents_!

**Author's Note:**

> Took up this challenge to flex my writing chops. I'm hoping at the end of 31 days to be able to say I feel I accomplished at least one of the goals I have in mind. *crosses fingers*
> 
> Also thanks to KhajitTink on PB for the read through. (https://discord.gg/profoundbond - please be 18+ years, thanks! 💗)
> 
> Comments loved, kudos welcome! <3


End file.
